


A Feel Good Christmas Romp

by ThatOtherBlonde (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8957212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatOtherBlonde
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Rhett comes over to deliver a very special Christmas present.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSiren913](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/gifts).



> This is a gift to TheSiren913 as a way of saying thanks for collaborating with me on a fanfic together, it was fun, and I hope we can do it again sometime in the near future.

It was finally Christmas Eve.

I had woke up early that morning, showered, dressed, and made the biggest cup of hot cocoa with big fluffy marshmallows and consistently sipped it as I sat on the couch and caught up on some Good Mythical Morning.

I still couldn't believe it.

I finally got a boyfriend to spend Christmas with and yet I'm still spending it alone.

But that's not the part I can't believe.

You see, my boyfriend, the one I thought I would be spending Christmas with is no other than Rhett.

Yes, that Rhett. Rhett McLaughlin. Nice smile, charming good looks, and a perfect ass.

I thought we were going to spend Christmas together, never leaving the bed, but he had already planned to go back to North Carolina to spend it with something called a "family".

 _Whatever that is_.

So here I sit. Alone. By myself with my hot cocoa in one hand and my other scrolling through an endless list of episides of Good Mythical Morning to choose from.

Yeah, life is good. Of course, it would've been better if Rhett was here next to me. Snuggled up on the couch. Resting my head on his chest. Jerking him off under a blanket while he watched t.v. You know, couple's things. \---- A hour later, I'm stretched out laying across the couch, finishing up a GMM episode. I sit up from the couch and stretch my arms out in front of me before standing up and heading for the kitchen. I spot a unopened bottle of wine, sitting on the countertop, and without even thinking about it, I pick it up. I grab a wine glass out of the cabinet and before I begin to pour myself a glass, I suddenly realize something. I realize that it's Christmas Eve. It's past five. 5:45p.m to be precise. And I have peppermint schnapps and eggnog in the fridge.

_Time for a Christmas cocktail._

I walk over to the fridge and grab the eggnog, and set it on the counter. I grab a shot glass from the cabinet and the peppermint schnapps from the pantry. I pour out equal parts of the eggnog and schnapps in the shotglass and throw it back. 

I take a moment as the creamy sensation poured down my throat along with the warmth of the peppermint. 

It was so good so I fix myself up another one and throw it back. 

I do this three more times, one after the other, before leaning against the countertop behind me. 

I look down at the hardwood floors, trying to regain focus, when I hear the doorbell ring. I shoot my head up instantly, looking over at the front door. 

_I wonder who that could be._

I walk over to the front door and open it.

My eyes widen when I see who it is.

"Rhett!" I say happily. I instantly jump into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck, and kissing him.

I can't believe he's here with me after all.

_Wait, why is he here?_

I grab his hand and pull him inside with me as I swing the door shut. 

I throw my arms around him and kiss him once again. I can feel him place his strong hands on the small of my back as he begins kissing me back, pressing me into him. 

I pull away from the kiss, still smiling ear to ear. "What are you doing here?" 

Rhett smirks as he studies my lips. He slowly begins to take small steps towards me, backing me up into the wall. His stare intense. He places his soft, warm hands on either side of my face, and leans into kiss me. He presses me back into the wall, pinning me down so I can't escape. 

_Not that I want too._

Rhett runs his hands down my sides, slowly, making me shiver under his touch. He grabs hold of my wrists and forces my arms up over my head. 

I throw my head back as I feel his hot mouth run down my neck, biting and sucking, making me let out a slightly audible moan. 

"So... W-what happen-ed with-h North Carolina?" I manage to say between breaths. 

Rhett brings his lips up to mine once more as he rests his forehead against mine. His stare intense. 

"I realized", Rhett began as he placed a kiss on my lips. He pulled away slightly. "I'd rather", he kissed me again, then pulled away. "Be with you" 

Rhett pressed his lips, hard, against mine once again, sending my heart aflutter. Everything he just said turned me on more than one would think. I love that it chose me. 

Rhett chose me. Rhett McLaughlin chose to spend Christmas with me. And now I must show him my appreciation. 

I wrapped my arms around Rhett's neck and jumped up into his arms as I wrapped my legs around his waist and continued kissing him.  Rhett walked me over to the couch and laid me down. He hovered over me, steadying himself on his hands as he leaned into kiss me. He ran a hand up under my t-shirt and gently grasps one of my breasts. I grabbed hold of his shirt, lightly pushing him up off of me. I watched as he casually removed his shirt up and off over his head and threw it across the room. I reached up and began to undo his jeans. I simply slid them down his long legs, leaving him standing before me in nothing but his black boxer briefs.

I pulled down the cotton fabric just enough to free his cock. My eyes widening as I set my sights on Rhett's mass.

I gingerly bite my buttom lip as I grasp his dick in my hand. I couldn't wait to get him in my mouth. I start at the base of his cock, where his shaft met his balls, licking up the side of him to the tip. I licked down the other side of his shaft, down to his balls, sucking them into my mouth.

I feel Rhett grasp my hair in his hand, tightly, as I continue to lick up and down his shaft.

I slowly begin to pump him as I rest the tip of his cock on my lips, giving it a quick peck before taking him into my mouth. I sucked down his shaft, all the way down to his balls, making sure he hits the back of my throat before pulling away.

Rhett reaches down for my arms as he pulls me up and forcefully throws me down onto the couch. He gets up over me, spreading my legs apart as he leans down in and starts licking me, making me even more wet than I already am.

He rests his rock hard cock against my entrance. Teasing me before he proceeds to pound me endlessly into oblivion.

He reaches his hand down and starts rubbing my clit as I feel him slide into me. He massive cock filling me up, making me moan as I throw my head back.

Balls deep into me, and he thrusts. And thrust. He continued to pound me endlessly, and relentlessly, until I felt his hot cum inside me before pulling out. Rhett collapsed on top of me. A panting sweaty mess as he tried to catch his breath. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down into me, and kissed him. I pulled away and met Rhett's gaze and couldn't control my smile. "Merry Christmas", Rhett said. His deep southern voice incredibly arousing. And he smiled.

_That smile!_

I pulled Rhett down into me for another kiss before pulling away. 

"Merry Christmas Rhett!" 

I smiled.

I pulled him down into me and kissed his lips one more time. 

I still can't believe that I finally got my wish. My one wish. My wish to spend Christmas with Rhett McLaughlin. And only him. And I wouldn't want it any other way. 

_This was truly gonna be the best Christmas ever!_

_All thanks to Rhett. Rhett McLaughlin!_

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!! 
> 
> Be. Your. Mythical. Best!!


End file.
